Royal Wedding
by Keinarra Ei
Summary: Hinata sang artis besar sekaligus keluarga no 1 diJepang telah membuat masalah dengan pewaris Uchiha. ditambah Uchiha adalah sahabat karib ayahnya. apa jadinya jika permintaan maaf Hinata mengharuskan dia melakukan pernikahan dadakan?


Malam puncak pesta ulang tahun taipan kaya keluarga Uchiha telah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Tapi Hinata harus menetap disini untuk jamuan makan malam yang disuguhkan Uchiha di malam yang larut selarut ini.

Bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi pun menyanggupi permintaan sahabat karib SMA nya itu tanpa mengingat anak gadis perempuannya yang sangat kelelahan.

"Hinata jangan mengantuk,kau akan paman perkenalkan dengan anak paman yang bau datang dari Amerika, dia baru lulus tahun ini"

"tentu paman" sudah tradisi bagi keluarga Hyuuga agar tetap menjaga kesantunan dalam kondisi apapun.

Hinata teramat cantik bahkan jika dia dalam keadaan sempit pun. dia sadar dan tau bahwa dia mempunyai aset tak ternilai bukan hanya tubuh dan wajah namun harta kekayaannya.

Dia pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Hyuuga Corp. Orang terkaya no 1 di Jepang.

Jam menunjukkan tengah malam namun anak dari Uchiha Fugaku itu belum datang. Hinata memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melihat mukanya.

saat dia berjalan ke kamar mandi melewati lorong megah hotel tersebut. dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku terburu buru"

"Hn"

Hinata bingung dia telah menabrak seseorang dan membuat jas orang itu basah karna orang tadi membawa kopi. apalagi jas itu rancangan Armani. dia berurusan paling tidak dengan salah satu orang penting disini.

" maaf tapi apa aku harus mengganti jas anda?"

namun pria itu meninggalkannya dengan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal dengan aroma manly milik pria itu.

"huh dasar orang aneh"

Setelah Hinata pergi untuk merapikanmake upnya. dia kembali ke meja jamuan terhormat dari keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya bahwa disana telah duduk pria yang dia tumpahkan kopi di jasnya. dan apa apaan dia duduk disamping Uchiha Fugaku bercakap cakap dengan Ayahandanya.

aku telah berurusan dengan orang paling penting di jamuan ini?

Hinata menggeser tempat duduknya disamping ayahnya karna meja itu berbentuk bundar dengan ukiran kipas mahal khas Uchiha.

"kau sudah selesai sayang?"

"tentu saja ayah"

"nah baiklah" tiba tiba saja Fugaku memotong mereka dan berkata "Hinata akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan anakku, dia sepertimu pewaris Uchiha. dia anak kedua setelah Itachi, kuharap kalian memiliki chemistry agar keluarga kita semakin baik"

"dia bilang chemistry, aku baru saja menumpahkan kopi dijasnya dan bisa saja dia menghardikku di depan ayahku!" batin Hinata

"tentu saja paman, saya pasti senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan keluarga Uchiha lebih dekat"

"hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke .mohon bantuannya"

dan bibir merah menyala Hinata harus tersenyum manis sekali lagi dan berkata "sata Hyuuga Hinata. anak pertama keluarga ini. saya juga memohon bantuan anda".

"nah mari kita makan jamuan makan malam ini" kata Fugaku diiringi gelak tawa Hiashi.

sesudah makan malam yang menurut Hinata kaku itu. dia pergi ke kamar mandi sekali lagi untuk menenangkan diri. tapi sebelum dia bangkit sempurna. Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa aku bisa berbicara sebentar?"

"eh tentu saja Sasuke sama"

dan mereka pun menjauh dan mendekati balkon megah hotel tersebut. bahkan sang orang tua mereka tersenyum dan berharap hubungan mereka berlanjut.

"kau telah menumpahkan kopiku bukan?"

"biar aku ganti saja" jawab Hinata jika yang membuat dia datang kesini hanya soal kemeja itu.

"tidak, aku tidak memintamu menggantinya"

"lalu?" tanya Hinata sambil anak rambut ditangkai anggrek dikepalanya bergoyang goyang.

"aku meminta mudah, kau adalah artis besar di Jepang apalagi daerah luar sana. aku memintamu menjadi istriku" baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara lebar dan panjang.

"apa! kau gila. aku tidak mengenalmu" teriak hinata walau dia juga mengakui bahwa Sasuke tampan dan kaya setelah keluarganya.

"maka dari itu mari kita mudahkan urusan ini. apa kau tak tau saat kita menuju kesini diluaran sana banyak wartawan mengincarmu. ini bisa jadi skandal besar"

"aku bisa mengatasinya. tidak akan pernah menjadi skandal. aku juga tidak ingin apapun darimu. dan mereka diluaran sana tau siapa aku" jawab Hinata menenangkan dirinya.

"dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku bisa bertindak apapun sesukaku. percayalah"

Hinata berfikir bagaimana mungkin hanya karna dia menumpahkan kopi di jas pria dan kini meminta menjadi istrinya.

"baiklah. aku terima" pikir hinata, dia akan menikah selama beberapa bulan dan bercerai dengan alasan apalah. publik sudah terbiasa akan perceraian artis di tv bukan?

Tapi Hinata salah dan akan berfikir ulang di kemudian hari.

mereka keluar dari sana dan Sasuke berkata bahwa dia akan melamar Hinata. bahagianya Fugaku dan Hiashi. bahkan Hinata bingung mengapa Hiashi menyetujui pernikahan konyol dadakan ini.

"wah baiklah. kita percepat saja" Fugaku dan Hiashi antusias.

dan Hinata segera harus mengumumkan berita ini kepada teman temannya di Miami Florida sana.

TBC

wahhhhh senengnyaa baru episode pertama. maaf banyak typo. dan Out Of Character banget yaa.

udah mau puasa ya. semangat ya puasany minna!

salam sayang,

muahh:*


End file.
